Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have increasingly become a primary means for customers to complete financial transactions. Typically, transaction cards are cut from laminated sheets of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polycarbonate (PC), or other similar materials. After the overall shape of the card is formed, the card may be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic strip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance.
Many transaction card providers are moving away from using magnetic strip technology and now additionally or alternatively include more advanced electronic components attached to or embedded within a transaction card. For example, some transaction cards include microchips (e.g., Europay, Mastercard, and Visa (EMV) chips) that more securely and efficiently manage card and customer information. While the chips provide several advantages to customers, they can increase the complexity and cost of transaction card manufacturing.
For example, manufacturing a transaction card that includes an electronic component (such as an EMV chip) may include additional steps to create space(s) for the component and steps to secure the component within the space(s). Often, a process known as milling and embedding is used. In this process, a computer numerical control (CNC) machine is used to mill away a space, called a pocket, of a desired size for accommodating or receiving an electronic component (e.g., an EMV chip). The term “pocket” refers to a recessed portion of a structure and may include a base portion, one or more walls projecting from the base portion, and an opening formed by the one or more walls. The term “pocket” may also refer to a cavity, a hole, or a container. The component is then embedded or secured into the space (i.e., pocket) using a hot press adhesive. The milling and embedding processes are typically performed together in an in-line machine.
In addition, as transaction cards increase in prevalence, expectations for transaction card quality have increased. Transaction cards have increasingly been made to meet higher standards regarding materials, manufacturing tolerances, and overall “fit and finish.” Accordingly, tolerance of defects in transaction cards related to manufacturing processes has decreased over time.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with conventional transaction card construction.